Diabetes Mellitus is known to be associated with certain HLA types. It is also known to cause malformations in infants of diabetic mothers. This study will examine the relationship between HLA "markers" for diabetes and malformations. The retrospectively ascertained study groups have been HLA typed. A report is in press.